the love of 4 enimes
by Rowan-rowantree
Summary: two girls who don't know how unique they are and to demons cross paths. will some one fall in love with the other or will every one be splite up from one secret.my first story   rated M just in case.


Rowan: hay every one that has wanted to read this book im the writer of this book. :)

victurya: heeey nice to talk to all of you!

Chapter 1:the encounter

Every thing in the past two months has been hectic. victurya and my family has sent use away because of 'monsters' so they say. my friend and I, Victurya, love nature so we took a walk in the forest. What Victurya and I love to do is fight, we work for the king in our area. So when we found out that the monsters were real, the mosnters like werewolfs, vampires, demons, ect. We asked are king for him to let use help and he did. So now what ever monsters come around we have to do soomething about it. Will we were in the forest V wanted to know what we will do about the rumor of a half-demon and a meku falling in love.(V=**Victurya**, is really the name of my frined)

"hey row do you think it's true that there is a meku in love with a half demon?" Victurya askes as we are deep in the woods.

"Ya I guess there could be I mean love comes in strang ways, but we fined out the hard way." I state will we still walk. I remember when my brother got in a fight with this person he thought was a guy, when the fight was over and my brother was on his back with the 'guy' standing over him he gave in an asked to know the face and name of a grate fighter that beat him. My brother was shoked when the person took off there hood and reveald that she was a girl and that her name was alexanderia. My brother is in love with her as well as she him.

Rowan:hey if some one come please help me come up with a name for the brother hat would be graet thanks.

"So maybe demones can be nice?" V stated and asked, bringing me out of my memery. I look at her like she was crazy and state.

"do you not know that it is part human the least we can say is two hand full of demons and half-demons are nice as in one of the hand fulls is demons and the other half-demon." she looks down and thinks agen.

When it started to get dark we turned around to go back home. Not that long after a couple of minutes we hear leaves rusaling to the side of use. We got in a ready stants so that when and if we got attacked we'ed be ready. When nothing came we stood strat and looked around. Nothing was there so we thought it was a rabite of something. (victurya: so what do we talk about first. Rowan: I dont know why dont we talk about your opseshtion with sesshomarou, hehe)

When we got home we started are dinner then ate and when to are rooms thinking we'd get some sleep. I was half asleep when I herd a nock on are door. I got up thinking that V's asleep so I go to the door and look out the peep hole. When I looked out there was two people facing away from me and they were soking wet, so I quickly but quietly go up stars and wake V up. We walked down stars with silky robs on, half way there there was a nock for the second time.

We look out the peep hole and still there but this time you can tell there guys and really handsome ones at that. The one to the right had long silver hair that looked so silky soft, with 2 dark purple strips on each cheack. he had this white comono that had some colors to it with a sash around his wast that was holding the sword that was on his left side in place. he had beautiful houny gold eyes, he stood tall and had no emotions in his face but of displeasher.

The one on the left had long hair as well but a little shorter then the other man and his hair color was raven black, this man had one a midnight strip on each cheak. He wour a black comono with white pictures going all around it, he had a gold sash that held his sword to his side just like his friend did. Unlike the other man this man had really light blue eyes almost as light as the sea can get.

The man on the right bold his hand in a fist and nocked on the door even harder that made it louder as well and hurt my ear. So I backed up to the stares and acked like I didn't see a thing or that I wasn't there. Then I yelled making my acked even better.

"Alright, alright, im coming you don't need to keep nocking!" I yelled and waved for V to follow behind me.

I openeed the door and look at the men, they looked even more handsome up close then from afaure. I looked behind me and found that V was looking down but when she wasn't she would at least not look at the guy on the right. I laughed on the inside know she like him and thats why she didn't look him in the eyes. I look at both of then.

"Is there something I can help you with gentelmen?" I ask in a calm vocie.

The one on the left lips twiched like he wanted to laugh at how I acked so much more older then I was, but a lady working for the king has to acked like a proper lady.

"Yes miss we were woundering if we could speaned a couple of days with you is all we wont be that much a bother and we could help out in the house hold as well." He stated and gave me what I think was his hart melting smile.

I laughed on the in side about how he would think that smile would work that way, but to can play at that game. So I real quick come up with a idea that I know will work. So I just look up at him throw my eyelashes and give my best smile and loving vocie and say.

"Well of couse it would be roud of use to not let some one stay here, but im afraid theres only one more bedroom in this house and you would have to share a room." I said with my feacher becoming sad that it was true.

"That is fine we can share a room miss its not a berden, and I would ask not to make your feaches sad because it takes away the beauty in them." As he finished he brushed the the back of his hand on my cheak and gave me a hart melting smile. But I just smiled and thought, 'oh hes good real good.'

"thank you for the complment but I real don't get sad or have a sad feacher. at all unlease its for a perpose." I smile in an ineccenst way and wave them to come in. I herd the guy to the right chuckle and fallow. When I looked back the guy to the left just stood there in shock. I giggled and asked. "Are you coming or are you going to stay out in the rain."

the man came in and we sat them at the tabel and cooked up what had been left over from dinner, after a will I rememmbred that we didn't know there names. V got to ask befor I did, im geussing she had the same thought.

"So what your names?" V asked mater of facked, putting on a strong look on her face.

The guy that was still on the left side of his friend answered for use. "my friend heres name is sesshomarue and my name is kouga."

I answered for V and I. "well my friends name is victurya or you can call her V and my name is rowan (rowin is how it sounds)."

kouga looked at me with a smile that almost made my hart stop and said. "rowan is a very pretty name eseshely if the women is as beautyful as you."

I blushed and looked down. Kouga was being a flert and every one in that room knew it.

Rowan: so ya this is my second chapter yay.

victurya: love it sooo when will the part that me an...

rowan: hey now they can't know about that yet that come way later you know that

victurya: oh yes very sorry please ignore what I said.

Rowan: oh I almost for got victurya in this story is my friend in real life, and I used my real name in this one

Chapter 2: Geting to know each other


End file.
